Goodbye
by MJSLSBS
Summary: Horatio says goodbye to his lover, his true nature taking over him. Mention of character death, character death, rape, vampirism, blood feeding


Alex Taylor

0:43:08 a11/p11

**Title: **Goodbye

**Author: **Immortal Aussie

**Email: **CSI: Miami

**Rating:** FRMO

**Summary: **Horatio says goodbye to his lover, his true nature taking over him

**Disclaimer: **Jerry Bruckhiemer owns Eric and Horatio and I own Jasmine and Cassandra.

**Author Notes: **The song is Goodbye My Lover by James Blunt

**Warnings: **Mention of character death, character death, rape, vampirism, blood feeding

**Challenge: **10 Per Genre- Fantasy on Horatio Caine

**Prompt: **#10 Point of No Return

**Word Count: **1, 575

Horatio stared at his wife and best friend's grave. He couldn't believe she was gone leaving him and their six month daughter Jasmine alone. Of course her death hadn't been her fault. She had been killed in the attacks on the palace. There was one thing eating at him. He had known that she was going to leave him due to the amount of hours he worked, or so he thought. She wouldn't give him a proper explanation. He wanted to know what he had done so he could try and fix it before she left him but know it was too late for that. She was gone and he'd never get to say sorry or goodbye.

When they first met she was blinded by her love for him so he took it and embraced it. He took you dancing her the night. Their relationship might have been over in reality but Horatio's heart was still in it. He wanted to see her and let her know that he cared for her but now she wouldn't know. She had been the first person he let into his heart since his parents had died when he was nineteen. She had changed his life in so many ways that he wasn't the man who he had been before. They had been blinded by their love for each other, not seeing each other's flaws, only seeing what they wanted to see and believe.

He had kissed her lips when things were going well, held her hands when she was down. They had been there for each other no matter what was happening. They planned their lives together, at night lying next to each other. They knew each other better than they knew themselves but now that was all gone never to come back. They were addicted to each other.

Horatio wrapped his arms tighter around his daughter in his arms. Jasmine was the only thing left of Cassandra that he had left in his life. He ran his hand over the writing engraved on her marker which said, "Goodbye our beloved Cassandra, lover and friend". She wasn't there, like everyone else who died, she had been burnt but there was a marking behind the palace celebrating her life. Cassandra had been the woman that Horatio wanted to spend his life with; she was the only one that knew of his true nature. She was the woman that he loved.

Ever since the attacks Horatio would dream of what their life had been and would have been like but when he awoke his spirit broke knowing that it was all a dream, that his love was dead. Kneeling on the now wet grass, soaked to the bone from the rain that had started he whispered, 'Remember us and how we used to be, love'.

When her parents died due to the unknown sickness that swept through the palace a few years back he was there for her as she cried. He was there when she smiled at the sight of Jasmine when she had just been born. He had been there for everything. He was the father of Jasmine, her only child, the child with his bright red hair and blue eyes but all of her mannerisms.

He wanted to spend a lifetime with her. To show her that he loved her even though she didn't believe it in the last few months of her life. He knew everything that she feared, every little thing with her knowing everything about him as well. Like everyone else they had, had their doubts about each other but they had worked through them until they were fine with each other like they used to be. He had convinced her that he had loved her, swearing that it was true. He couldn't live without her, the only thing that was keeping him going was the fact that he didn't want to leave Jasmine alone.

Horatio wiped his eyes of the tears that were now falling freely. He felt someone sit next to him. Glancing at them he saw it was Eric, another man he worked with in the King's guard and Cassandra's sister. They just sat their in silence just thinking about the woman they had both lost; Horatio's lover and friends of both of them. Eric was the one that told them they could get married, so Horatio was in debt to him, to pay him back and look after their family.

Eric got up and left. It was too uncomfortable for him to be there as neither of them had gotten along well though they worked together and were brother-in-laws. Every night as Horatio dreamt of their life together he would be consistently holding her hand like he didn't want to let her go. He shouldn't have let her go back and get that food that day. If he hadn't let her go she would still be alive, he still blamed himself for her death even though he knew it wasn't. In time Horatio knew that he would hold her hand again in real, when he knelt in front of her again.

Horatio whispered softly, "Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend. You were the only one for me. I'll never take another lover either casually or otherwise, I love you to much to do that to you. Goodbye Cassandra."

Horatio could feel him falling deeper and deeper into a hole of depression. He could feel his inner nature coming out so he ran, he ran home and gave Jasmine to Eric to look after and continued running. He didn't want Eric to know what he was. Once he was away he let his nature out and flew to the nearest town.

It had been ages since he fed properly. He tried to forget what he was and live a normal life but in times like this he couldn't control his nature. The virgin he found was a young boy this time alone in an outer field. He swept down and picked him up. He carried the young boy to a cave high up in the mountains and dropped him down.

His nature had completely over taken him now that he didn't know what he was doing. He straddled his captive not hearing the boy's screams and pleads to be let go Horatio just new the need to claim this young man. Horatio pulled down his stockings and forced himself into the man underneath him. As he felt his orgasm approach he bit down on the boy's neck draining him of blood. It had been centuries since he had claimed someone so his climax still had his blood boiling long after the boy went limp in his arms.

As it was approaching high moon he gathered the boy up in his arms and fly him to the field where he had found him ready to be found. He would have wanted to place him near the church but he couldn't go near enough one to make a big enough impact on the town. He knew there was no turning back now. he flew one knowing that Eric would take good care of Jasmine.

3


End file.
